


Infidelidad

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Respuestas para Retos de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cheating, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eretstrid, F/M, Face-Fucking, Het, Infidelity, Oral Sex, PWP, Respuesta al Reto #5 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cualquiera podía entrar en la oficina de carpintería. En cualquier momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infidelidad

 

 

Sus fuertes jadeos hicieron eco por la pequeña oficina. El escritorio tembló.

Cuando sus dedos buscaron por soporte, una de las tantas herramientas que Hiccup utilizaba para sus planos, se escurrió de sus yemas, haciendo  _click_  contra el piso. Lo que pareció ser una regla, tronó en dos pedazos bajo sus botas.

Eret no sabía hacia donde ver. Si levantaba su rostro al techo, sentía que estaba desperdiciando la magnífica vista que tenía sus pies. Pero, si llegaba a bajar sus ojos, sabía que la diversión terminaría demasiada pronto.

Los sonidos húmedos eran el mejor compañero a la sinfonía de sonidos arcaicos saliendo de su garganta. Estaba siendo adorado con labios hábiles, y con un entusiasmo mortal. Sus caderas ni siquiera necesitaban moverse, puesto que la hoguera que lo envolvía no tenía descanso, trabajando sin parar sobre su miembro. La brisa del ventanal corría por el espacio compacto, ocasionando escalofríos a sus glúteos desnudos. Eret fue consumido por la gloriosa succión, agregando profundos gemidos para expresar su placer.

Cualquiera podía entrar en la oficina de carpintería. En cualquier momento.

Decidió aventurarse. Se atrevió a fijarse en su amante. Se atrevió a admirar la astucia con la que aquellos labios pequeños se clavaban una y otra vez sobre la punta erguida de su erección. Labios hinchados y rosados. Hambrientos. Labios que vibraron con la fuerza de sus propios maullidos de gozo. Labios que habían lucido inocentes en primera instancia. Labios que lo habían retado, una y otra vez.

Labios que habían sonreído con maldad sensual, cuando su dueña se había hincado frente a él, urgida por realizar un último pecado antes de ser encadenada.

Eret sostuvo aquella cabeza saltadora, queriendo ayudarla con el ritmo. Necesitaba  _embestir_. Necesitaba tomar control. Aquellos bellos senos blanquizcos que habían sido desnudados por sus propias manos, rebotaban con una gracia cruda, atrayendo su atención de forma inevitable. Eret los cubrió con sus palmas, presionándolos con la libidinosidad que todo hombre de sangre roja podía contener en su ser. Jugó con las puntas firmes, hasta que la piel se sonrojara con falsa virginidad, prosiguiendo a abofetear las sensibles aréolas. Ganó más sonidos rotos de su dueña. Las manos de Astrid manoseaban a su propio gusto también, masajeando los duros músculos de su abdomen, y apretando su trasero en largos intervalos.

Este encuentro era el epítome de lo  _prohibido_. La definición del vil descaro.

Tan descarado como Astrid lamiendo sus duros nódulos de carne, tomando cada uno de ellos en su boca, mientras su mano continuaba torturándolo.

Eret gruñó desesperado. Tomó aquellos senos de nuevo y sin esperar por la aprobación de su amante, les encontró otro uso.

Eret atravesó el delicioso puente de sus pechos hasta que Astrid estuviera manchada con su semilla. Sería la única forma que podría marcarla. Sustancia masculina pintó a la guerrera y el pulgar de Eret obligó a que su semilla fuera probada. Astrid se lo permitió. "Recuerda mi sabor esta noche… cuando tu Luna de Miel te parezca demasiado dulce."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, sí. ¿Soy yo o el Eretstrid se siente más rico cuando hay cuernos puestos de por medio? :B


End file.
